Sneaky Failure
by Cruz Ramirez The Banana Girl
Summary: Cruz Ramirez and two other workers at Dinoco pass notes to each other when they should be working. They are received several warnings and finally receive consequences. What do you think the consequences will be? Read and find out. Enjoy.


It was a clear, crisp, and cool sunny day. For Team Dinoco, it meant to do work independently. Anyone that had work to do and didn't get a chance to finish it, had the opportunity to do it. It did seem weird that the team did anything alone, since they always did everything together. However, they had to be independent because they are part of a huge racing team. And for Tex Dinoco, who was the owner of Dinoco, he used this time to finish up paper work, do phone calls, organize his desk, or organize the business. The oil tycoon expected everyone to do their part and wanted no less than they could do. He took things very seriously and expected the same attitude from his team. However, not everyone took it the way Tex wanted it. That worker would be Ricardo. He liked fooling around, but it had backfired on him in the past. Cruz was an easy target for him because she was always done with her work, and would barely have anything to do. In most cases, Cruz would just read, draw, or take a nap. However, Cruz would find herself in that muddle by accident.

There was Cruz minding her own business when Ricardo whispered to her.

"Hey Cruz, pass this note to Andrea." replied Ricardo. Cruz took the paper with her tire and passed it to Andrea.

"Andrea, psst Andrea." whispered Cruz. Andrea looked from her work, and saw the piece of paper Cruz had. She took the paper from Cruz's tire and looked at it.

"Open it." replied Ricardo.

"Are you crazy, I'm trying to work." whispered Andrea. However Andrea's whisper wasn't very silent, but not loud either. Tex looked from his paperwork and glanced in her direction where Ricardo and Cruz were.

"Guys, whats going on over there?" asked Tex. Ricardo tried to hide what they were doing, but he had to come up with a reasonable excuse.

"Nothing sir. We're just working." replied Ricardo. Andrea gave him a sharp glare, but he ignored her.

"I hope you are. Don't make me come over there because I will and I'm being serious." replied Tex.

"Sorry sir." replied Ricardo, and Tex continued working. Andrea got down lower and whispered to Ricardo softer.

"Thanks for getting us in trouble." she replied.

"Who me!?" whispered Ricardo, "Your the one who was talking."

"Because you passed me a note that should be saved for later." replied Andrea.

"Guys lets just stop. Before we get caught again." replied Cruz.

"I agree." replied Andrea, and she went back to work.

Cruz continued to read her book when she felt a piece of paper against her.

"For Andrea again." replied Ricardo. Before Cruz could speak, Andrea took over.

"Ricardo, stop." replied Andrea, "I don't want to get caught again." However, Tex heard her again.

"Guys, the next time I hear your voices, I'll be giving you 2 weeks worth of suspension. Don't make me repeat myself. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir." they replied.

"Good." replied Tex.

5 minutes later, Cruz felt another piece of paper against her.

"Pass this to Andrea." replied Ricardo. Cruz was getting annoyed. She was trying to avoid getting herself in trouble and Ricardo was trying to ruin it for her. Andrea was annoyed, but Cruz had finally given up and refused to give in to Ricardo's wish. This time, Tex heard Ricardo's voice again. He was not happy and began to drive toward the three cars. Cruz gasped and stashed the paper in her mouth.

"Cruz!" yelled Ricardo, "You ate my note!" Everyone turned around to see what was going to happen next.

"Cruz, take that note out. Now!" replied Tex. Cruz spat out the note and Tex saw the other two notes that were on Andrea's desk.

"Were you passing notes!?" asked Tex. He knew that it had to be Ricardo and glanced at him.

"W-what. Oh uhh, no sir that was not me umm, it was them it was." replied Ricardo. However, Tex wasn't buying it.

"When I expect work to be done, I want it done. Note passing will not be tolerated in my business. I gave you several warnings and you refuse to listen to me." replied Tex.

"I'm sorry. I tried to get rid of it." replied Cruz.

"Thats no way to discard anything. You could've poisoned yourself." replied Tex, "and don't even dare try to hide anything away from me. Do you hear me?"

"Yes sir." replied Cruz.

"The three of you are done for 2 weeks. Out now." ordered Tex.

Andrea, Cruz, and Ricardo left the business. Andrea wasn't happy.

"Thanks a lot." she replied. Ricardo glared at her.

"I'm sorry." replied Ricardo.

"That won't help, now I'm done for sure." replied Cruz.

"Let's just apologize to him when we return." replied Andrea. The tow of them agreed and headed for home.


End file.
